helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Servants begin with special training.
Info Who would take over the job of training mercenaries to be elegant servants? Objective Employing Ivan and Biggus. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Carlos: Miss Ellenstein, the snack of the tea party has also been solved. The most experienced blue belt chef of Finsel agree to make some for us. Magda: Oh? It's said the blue belt chef is having a tight schedule. How did you persuade him? Carlos: Um... I took a few brothers who look fierce to his house and sat in his living room for a while, then he agreed. Magda: ...I guess this can be called threaten or blackmail. Carlos: Since the snack issue has been solved~ then we will start to solve the next one~ Magda: He deliberately neglected this topic! Carlos: Cough... Next, the servant required for the tea party. In my plan... I want the mercenaries to be the servants. Magda: ...I don't think that's a good idea, due to the fierce-looking of the mercenaries... Carlos: We also have brothers who look kind. Magda: ...That doesn't matter! A servant needs to go through trainings. Carlos: I see, is it like tactical training? Magda: ...Kind of. So there must be two senior servants to train them. Moreover, the two servants should assume the position of chief servant during the tea party and give instructions to other servants. And the chief servants must obey the command of the hostess, so from top to bottom... Carlos: It's like the structure of Merc Corps. I didn't expect to find similarity between the two in this respect... Magda: The tea party is also a battlefield in the social world. We have to plan in advance for anything that might happen at the tea party. Carlos: I understand. Miss Ellenstein, do you have any recommendations for the two senior servants? Magda: Yep. Although these two are more difficult to deal with, I am confident in persuading them. Story Chat 2 Biggus: Huh? You said that the Merc Corp is looking for a senior servant everywhere, and asked me to teach those mercenaries the etiquette of servant? Ivan: Yes, exactly. Biggus: ... Hahahahaha!!! This is the best joke I have ever heard this year! Ivan: I really can't imagine what a tea party will be held by the Merc Corp... Biggus: Use dagger instead of fork? Roast whole lamb instead of snacks? ...That's what comes to my mind. Ivan: That's accurate! I guess you can buy us next round of alcohol! Magda: ...what are you talking about? Biggus: ... Ivan: ...!!! Biggus: Miss Magda...! Ivan: ...Miss Magda, Good Day. Magda: Greetings~ Biggus: (Why it feels like Miss Magda is smiling with conspiracy today?) Ivan: (Even if there is a conspiracy, you will get in the trap, right?) Biggus: (Don't tell me you won't!) Magda: What are you doing again? Biggus: Nothing! Ivan: Absolutely nothing! Magda: ...Well. In fact, today I came to ask you do me a favor. The Golden Merc Corps wants to hold a tea party, which is unprecedented in Finsel. I want to invite you to be a member of this legendary tea party. Because only you two can serve as the chief servant at the tea party and only you can train the mercenaries. Biggus: ... It's my honor! I'd like to do anything to repay your appreciation, Miss Magda! Ivan: ...? That's not what you said earlier! Biggus: Shh-! Ivan: ... Biggus: Because it is the invitation of Miss Magda! Don't you want to go? Ivan: ...How possible! Ivan: I will definitely train those animals to be the most elegant and decent servant! Leave them to me! Biggus: And I! Magda: Great! Then that's a deal! Story Chat 3 Magda: I didn't expect Biggus and Ivan to be so enthusiastic~ They agreed right after I told them~ There are still a lot of things to be solved... I'd better go to bed now~ Good night~ Category:Ladies' Afternoon Tea Party Event Category:Event Quests